


An Unexpected Ally

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fic, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie watched the GPS map in the Taurus slide down the screen as the Suit drove them back to the city. / Missing scene from 2.02</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Ally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).



Mozzie watched the GPS map in the Taurus slide down the screen as the Suit drove them back to the city. The ten grand made a barely discernible bulge in Burke's jacket, but Mozzie checked the passenger door was locked all the same. This would be a very bad time to get carjacked, and of all earthly laws, Murphy's was the one Mozzie trusted most.

Of course, some people might have found the presence of an armed law enforcement dupe reassuring, but having a gun in the mix usually just made the mix more volatile, and Mozzie's experience hadn't given him much reason to rate the FBI. Burke wasn't so bad though: he'd recognized most of Mozzie's quotations and Neal liked him. That definitely counted for something—enough to convince Mozzie to break half a dozen personal rules and take Burke to the warehouse.

Burke cleared his throat. "If we run the serial numbers on these—" He tapped the ten-thousand-dollar bulge.

"Please credit me with some foresight," said Mozzie, deeply affronted. "You think I would ever hand dirty money over to the Man?"

Burke lifted both hands off the wheel in a gesture of surrender. "I was just checking," he said mildly.

"Hands on the wheel!" Mozzie waited until Burke complied, then let his ruffled feathers settle, and said generously, "I appreciate your concern, however misguided."

Burke nodded and punched a button on the car console, making the GPS map vanish, to Mozzie's disappointment. It had been interesting judging the car's speed against their movement on the map. Potentially useful. Still, they were nearly there.

"How's El?" he asked, mostly to see Burke wince at the nickname. He was disappointed.

"Still in San Francisco," said Burke. "I spoke to her earlier. Sounds like the product launch is coming together, and she'll be home by the end of the week."

"No one realizes how beautiful it is to travel until he comes home and rests his head on his old, familiar pillow," quoted Mozzie.

"Lin Yutang." Burke turned on his windshield wipers. "Have you traveled much?"

"Neal and I have shared some overseas experiences," said Mozzie. "But I will say that I prefer to stay in one place and have a routine. It's not as if my life is ever too predictable, especially with Neal around."

Burke gave a rueful smile. "He's the only person that can make me bend my rules."

"Usually in order to get him out of trouble," Mozzie said, nodding. "I know. Me too. Tonight being a case in point."

"Rules are for the obedience of fools and the guidance of wise men," quoted Burke, and then blinked, as if he were a little surprised at himself.

"Douglas Bader," said Mozzie. "You know, I'm starting to believe that despite your dubious career choice and your uninspired fashion sense, you do have some tiny seeds of potential."

"I'm flattered," said Burke, as dry as the Sahara.

Mozzie pushed a random button on the car console and the GPS map came back. "So you should be, Suit. So you should be."


End file.
